Illicit
by w00tw00t
Summary: A strange girl washes up on the little island on which the Titans' tower sits. But who is she, and who's side is she on? BBxRae, RobxStar, & Cyx?. Disclaimer: No, I do NOT own Teen Titans, but I do own my character!((COMPLETE))
1. When in doubt, pinky out!

Chapter 1  
  
Where did she come from? Where did she go? Those were the questions left gnawing at his brain, echoing in his mind. How could it be that, though he new her the best, he had the most questions? But before I start dumping all these questions on you, let us look back.  
  
»Ω¤ð¤Ω«  
  
"Robin, why does the rain come down in hard rocks like it does now?" asked Starfire, looking slightly sore. She set the groceries down.  
  
"It's called hail, Starfire. It's like when it snows, but its harder." replied the Boy Wonder as he stared blankly at the T.V.  
  
Starfire went and retrieved a small blanket from her room and sat on the couch by him. She also began to watch. She then looked around. Beastboy was leaning on an armrest and playing on his Gameboy SP and Raven was meditating far from the others. "Where is Cyborg?" asked the Tamaranian. Beastboy's ears perked. He quickly slithered away to his room, Gameboy in hand.  
  
"He's behind the tower, looking for his finger." Robin replied.  
  
"But why does our friend lack a finger?"  
  
"Have Beastboy tell you." With that, Beastboy's ears perked. He quickly slithered away, Gameboy in hand. Starfire followed, calling "Beastboy, why does Cyborg look for his finger?! Beastboy!"  
  
»Ω¤ð¤Ω«  
  
Meanwhile, Cyborg searched for his missing digit by the water behind the tower. He looked to the greysky and shouted in frustration, still walking, "WHERE IS MY STUPID FINGER?!" Suddenly, the robotic teen felt himself trip over something. He landed hard, cursing under his breath. "Dumb log..." he muttered as he began to get up. "Hey! My finger!" he exclaimed. He twisted his pinky back onto his hand. Then on to the next order of business; throwing whatever it was back into the water in anger. Cyborg turned to confront the perpetrator of his fall and was thoroughly astonished. He lifted his find gently and carried it to the tower.  
  
A/N: Woo, whaddya think? I think it went well, actually. Why did Beastboy loose Cyborg's finger? Um...well....I'll get to it in CHAPTER TWO!!!!  
  
P.S. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but hey. It's only the beginning! 


	2. NicolitzvervilkferohoumehtAhe’imeht

Disclaimer: Alright. I DON'T own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a few changes. For example: Warrior penguins with rabid chipmunks on leashes would sick their chipmunks on Terra. Then her index fingers would be cut off, the bloody sides stuck and held with paper clips in her nose, have her mouth duct taped shut, have her hog-tied, and be left in a pit with evil squirrels left to suffocate and be filled with candy to make a really creepy piñata...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
An hour after her arrival, the mysterious girl was still unconscious...or asleep...or...whatever. She hadn't come to yet. Starfire was working on some Tamaranian pudding used to make people happy (Oh yeah. That'll help. O.o) Raven was meditating and Beastboy and Robin were playing video games. Cyborg merely stared at the girl and began to think.  
  
Her hair was a bright, lime green and it fell to her waist. It was fairly thick hair. It would look nice if it wasn't so sandy and tangled with seaweed. Her skin was a dark tan with sort of a yellowish glow to it. Her clothes were very....different. Quite hard to describe. She had a long skirt made of some red-orange cotton with slits that went to her waist on her right and left sides. From her waist to mid-calve, she was wrapped in rough bandages, slightly torn in many places; it formed a kind of skirt over her skirt. These same bandages were wrapped over the top and bottom edges of her red-orange cotton...well, shirt if you could call it that. The top edge of it was an inch under her color bone and the bottom edge was just above her diaphragm. A necklace with an obsidian sideways crescent moon hung around her neck, the two points of the crescent facing down. In the middle was a small, glass sphere containing what looked to be an orb of glowing, crimson energy. (Yeah, the description is....well I don't know what it is. Bear with me. I'm going to make a picture and post a link, alright?)  
  
'I wonder what her eyes look like...' thought Cyborg. Then, almost too on cue to be coincidental, the girls eyes shot open. They were a blue green and had snake like pupils. They seemed to incinerate a hole through Cy, but they were somewhat...captivating. "Um...hi?" he said, grinning unsurely.  
  
"What the heck am I doing here? And who are you?" she growled. Suddenly, everyone was staring in the two's direction.  
  
"I'm Cyborg. And yourself?" He extended a hand for a friendly handshake. The girl glared at this foreign gesture. The orb on her necklace glowed, casting a scarlet light throughout the room. The girl rose two feet over the ground. Crimson electricity danced around her hands, the same color that her eyes pulsed. "Reveal to me the reasons for my whereabouts, foolish Half-Human!" she snarled, her voice reverberating throughout the tower. She glared at him.  
  
Robin stepped in. "Hey, chill! You were out in the hail storm! Cyborg brought you here!"  
  
She calmed down a bit. "And where is here, Boy of Funny Clothing?" She eyed him warily.  
  
"You're in the Titans Tower. I'm Robin, leader of the Teen Titans."  
  
"We're heroes!" interjected Star, smiling her head off.  
  
""Yeah," continued Cyborg. "Who are you again?"  
  
"I am Nicolitzvervilkferohoumeht-Ahe'imeht," she said.  
  
By now, the whole team sat before her. They stared, mouths agape. Beastboy finally spoke up. "Dude, do you have a nick-name?"  
  
"Oh hello, Nicolitzvervilkferohoumeht-Ahe'imeht! I am Starfire! Do you wish to be my friend?" asked Star, eyes wide.  
  
"No I have no, how you say, 'nick name', nor am I 'Dude', but I will allow you to shorten my name to "Meht" seeing as it is the ending of my name and clan order title. And I suppose it would not hurt to become your friend, Starfire." She sat. "And do you two have names, Woman of Darkness and Boy of the Green Skin?"  
  
"I'm Raven." Said Raven, emotionlessly. A new girl. Big deal.  
  
"And I'm Beastboy!" said Beastboy. "Heh heh, would ya like to maybe go out sometime?"  
  
Meht zapped him with a Crimson streak of electricity. Beastboy whimpered and backed away. "Insult me not, fool! Never could I venture away with a stranger. I haven't trust in you yet!"  
  
Cyborg snickered. "Yeah fool!" he sneered as he elbowed the shape shifter in the chest.  
  
"Do you have a home?" Robin inquired.  
  
"No. I fled my clan. Though I carry the order title it gave to me, I am without a place of dwelling." Meht replied.  
  
"Ooh, Robin! Can our new friend stay with us?" Starfire asked, grinning ear to ear.  
  
"Depends." He replied. He turned to Meht. "Do you want to?"  
  
Meht began to think. "Please?" Starfire pleaded. Beast boy chimed in with Star. "Sure," Meht said finally. "I thank you for your hospitality."  
  
"Geeze," Raven muttered. "First Blackfire, then Terra, and now her. We might as well call this the Titan Tower Hotel..." She floated away. Starfire cheered and attempted to hug Meht to no avail. Beastboy winked at Meht and walked back to the game. Robin said she could maybe be a Titan and also resumed beating Beastboy.  
  
"Well it'll be nice havin' ya here!" said Cyborg. He tried extending his hand for a handshake once more. Meht examined the gesture. It made no sense to her. "Ok, so I guess you've never shaken hands..." he said. Meht stared blankly. "So how do you greet others in your....clan?"  
  
"Oh," said Meht. "Like this." She lightly stepped on his right foot. Cyborg did the same to her. She smiled and then went to Starfire , who told her where the shower was and how it worked.  
  
Cyborg smiled as she went to get cleaned up and he went to find something to eat.  
  
Author's Note: Hey! I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry, there'll be more action later. It should be up by Friday. In the mean time, you may want to leave a review. Come on, you know you wanna ...elbow elbow nudge nudge elbow nudge winkedy wink wink! Oh, and Meht's whole name is pronounced like:  
  
Nick-cole-it-z-ver-veelk-fer-oh-hoo-met-ah-eh-ee-met  
  
Woo, how ya like meh now? Now idn't that just the cat's pajamas? =D Anyways...  
  
Review! I don't care if it's negative. I just need reassurance it's being read. But if you're real mean, I'd be forced to do what I'd do to Terra if I owned Teen Titans, which I don't!  
  
G'night! 


	3. Eww, Octopus!

A/N: Sorry, I forgot to explain how Beastboy lost Cyborg's finger. I'll get to it, ok?  
  
"Beastboy, you will sit in the corner and think about what you have done now, ok?" Starfire said, cheerily.  
  
"Can I at least play Gameboy games?" he whined.  
  
"No, friend! You are in the out of time! You must think of what you have done!"  
  
"Bu-" he began. He was cut off by Raven.  
  
"You should have thought about that before you got your revenge for being abandoned at the zoo."  
  
Cyborg and Robin sighed simultaneously. Starfire had been reading parenting books for no real reason. She was on the chapter about punishing young children. Woo...fun. "GOOD MORNING FRIEND!!!" Starfire shouted suddenly as Meht had awaken from her resting place on the couch. The new girl yawned and sat up, groggily. She looked around, half asleep. "What am I doing here? And who are you?" Her half-sleepiness was short lived. Star had seen her confusion...no. She could smell her confusion. She could smell in like a dead anchovy-skunk hybrid smothered in manure. She floated swiftly yet silently, and then, THE POUNCE! Then, as quick as me speeding to a basket of fresh, hot, buttery, bready goodness, Star had a lethal death grip on the newcomer. The only thing repeating in Meht's mind was 'Boa! Boa!' She watched in horror as the Tamaranian opened her mouth...this was it. The snake girl was going to eat her! But before she could even attempt to use her powers, Starfire's blaring voise snapped her out of her delirious nightmare:  
  
"Oh, friend Nicolitzvervilkferohoumeht-Ahe'imeht! You are so funny! You know where you are!"  
  
"Oh yes...the Titans Tower. Tell me, Fire of the Star, do you have any food? Or must I go hunting?" said Meht as Star had released her.  
  
"No, huntin' necessary, little lady," said Cyborg. "Come on, I'll show you to the kitchen." He walked to the kitchen, Meht following close behind.  
  
â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼-—»ð«—-â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼  
  
Meht looked at the light of the fridge, wide eyed. "I have heard fables of the famed box of ice! Never in my wildest dreams would I have ever thought it was real!" said she. She closed the refrigerator door. "Where did you find such a legendary object?"  
  
"At...Sears I think..." said Cyborg, eyeing her like she was crazy. "So, what are you hungry for?"  
  
"Do you have any fish?"  
  
"Um, no..."  
  
"Crab?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Octopus?"  
  
"Eww! Heck no!"said Cyborg, cringing.  
  
"Then what is there to be eaten?"  
  
"Well, theirs cerial, eggs, waffles, bacon, pancakes, sausage, ham, pop tarts, and strudel." Cyborg said, thinking what else they could have.  
  
"AND TOFU!!!" Beastboy shouted. Meht rose a brow and looked at him.  
  
"What is this 'tofu' you speak of, Boy of Beasts?"  
  
Beastboy escaped the "out of time" and ran to the kitchen He hurriedlyran to the fridge, yanked it open, and took out a piece of tofu. He held it out in his hand. "Try it! It's good...." He taunted. Meht picked up the little cube. First she examined it. It didn't look too bad. Then she smelled it. It didn't smell to bad either. Now all eyes were on her. She put the tofu up to her mouth and began to eat it. She chewed slow, and then swallowed in disgust as it slithered down her throat.  
  
"How can you...eat tht stuff? This tasted no better than coral! And coral is truly revolting! I'll be back." said Meht, as she left, to the amusement of Cyborg, the disappointment of Beastboy, and to the confusion of Starfire. She turned to Robin. "Robin, you said that the pretty coral is not for eating? Is it or is it not?"  
  
A/N: Woo, more hints to Meht's orgin!!! I'll have her tell it straight out where she's from next chapter, alright? Anyways, I'll clarify the whole Cyborg's finger situation. Cyborg abandoned Beastboy at the zoo and the zookeepers wouldn't leave him alone. So in the middle of the night, Beastboy snuck into Cyborg's room and took his pinky. Beastboy skipped joyfully to his room, but when he got in, he tripped on his teddy bear and the pinky went flying out the window onto the beach. Get it? Ok. Any questions? Ask me in the reviews! =D 


	4. Aztec Apple Pyramid

Prelude Author's note: Hey! Guess what? The link to a picture of Meht I drew is I am akaneth on Deviant Art. =D  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Cyborg scanned the kitchen counted. Something was missing...and then it hit him. His bowl of apples was gone, leaving a mess of apples on the now- cluttered counter. No! Meht must have taken the bowl! How did she take that bowl in that short time between when she came in the kitchen and when she went outside? This was bad, no, HORRIBLE! She had no idea how long it had taken him to stack those apples in the bowl in such a perfect, Aztec style pyramid. A PERFECT, AZTEC STYLE PYRAMID!!! Emotionally scarred, Cyborg went out to find Meht. He didn't know what he'd do when he found her, but it would probably be bad...  
  
»»·â«ðâ«·««  
  
A foreign object sped through the sky. It began to go faster and faster. And then...SPLAT! The fish fell right smack into the apple-scented glass bowl, flailing wildly. Out of the blue, a rock cocked it on the head, causing it to die. Cyborg walked to the edge of the water and cocked his head. He stared out to the salty water. Nothing. Then where the heck did the fish come from?! In a few seconds, as sudden as the fish flew into the bowl, Meht burst out of the water. Cyborg cringed at the sight of her holding a live, good sized squid in her bare hands. She tossed it to the bowl. It was soon followed by another lethal rock. The robotic human was thoroughly disgusted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY APPLE PYRAMIND BOWL?!" he yelled.  
  
Meht turned her attention to him. She waded towards him. "I was getting my breakfast for today and the next few mornings. Why, is the bowl sacred?"  
  
"That was my Aztec pyramid apple bowl!"  
  
"Ach, why put apples in a silly bowl? It could be put to better use." She said as she cautiously picked up a crab from the shallows and smacked it against a rock. She threw it in a bowl.  
  
Cyborg was dumbfounded. Then he though to himself: Why did he arrange the apples in a bowl? He watched as Meht went right back into the water and plucked out another fish. It, along with its stone of death, was sent to the bowl, just like the six fish, two squid, and single octopus she had caught. Cyborg was watching, sitting close to the bowl. It was somewhat entertaining watching Meht pluck the fish out of the water with such ease. Meht came out, holding a piece of seaweed. She sat be Cyborg. "What are you doing?" she asked, brow raised.  
  
"I was watching you fish. It was pretty cool. Where'd you learn to do that?"  
  
"Back in my old clan," said Meht. She took a bite out of the seaweed and ate it Cyborg cringed.  
  
"Um...where was your clan at?"  
  
"Well, Cam said that we live in a place called Chile, on 'Isla Guafo'."  
  
"That's pretty far from here! How'd you get all the way here?"  
  
"We'll after the betrayal of Cam, I was so fed up with the whole of my people's attitude, I got on a boat and began to row. I got caught in a few currents and I saw this weird river with many walls. I saw one ship about to go through and I climbed on without the people on it knowing. Then it sank and I tried swimming to shore. Eventually, I was so tired, I guess I just fainted. And then when I wake up, here I am!"  
  
"Wow," said Cyborg. "That's confusing. You should tell Robin about it. He'll probably understand where you're from and be able to fill in the gaps. Um, whose Cam?"  
  
"You don't know who Cam is? He said everybody knew who he was..."  
  
"I don't know who he is."  
  
"He was what he called a...'scientist'. He told me of great colonies of metal and rock, and boxes of ice, and what he called 'domesticated creatures'. He taught our people a lot." Meht got up and picked up her bowl of fish and whatnot. "Come, do you plan to stay out here? The weather is changing. It looks as if it may rain." She began to walk inside the tower.  
  
"My sensors say it wont rain for a few hours!" he called to her.  
  
"I THINK YOU NEED TO FIX YOUR SENSORS!" she shouted to him. Meht entered.  
  
Cyborg began to grumble. "'Ooh, you need to fix your sensors, Cyborg. It's gonna rain!'" he mocked. "Tch...it's not gonna rai-." He was cut off by a rain drop hitting him on the head.  
  
He walked angrily into the tower.  
  
Authors Note: Yep, She's from South America! Yes, I made sure Isla Guafo is a real place and yes, if you follow the currents right, you will find the Panama Canal eventually! =D  
  
Starry1233: Ooh, geeze! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take the time out thing! But I know not to use it next time, so thank you for telling me! TANK YUW!!!  
  
DarkMystic: Thanks! =D  
  
Fiddler Jones: Gracias!  
  
PastHalfDead: Thank you! And I'll update ASAP! And don't apologize. OUTBURSTS ROCK!!!  
  
Neddles: You have issues. Don't you...? Well, thanks for the compliment...kinda... 


	5. SQUIDY!

Disclaimer: Must I put this every time? You know the drill already! I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!!! Geeze! sniffle way to rub it in, jerks crys....j/k  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Upon Cyborg's entry, he was greeted with the confusing sight of Meht getting to her feet, the bowl upside down on the floor, fish, squid, two crabs, and a lobster on the floor, a broken Gameboy SP, and a squealing Beastboy with a dead squid on his head. Cyborg began to laugh. "What happened here?" he asked.  
  
Raven began, "Well..."  
  
»»Begin Flashback««  
  
Meht emerged from the elevator carrying her bowl of seafood. Beastboy was again hooked to his Gameboy, Raven was meditating, Robin was off training, and Star was watching T.V. Star turned her attention to Meht and wrinkled her nose. "Why do you bring in such slimy creatures?" Starfire inquired innocently. Meht hesitated.  
  
"My morning and mid-day food." replied Meht in a matter-of-fact sort of tone. She continued to the kitchen counter to set her bowl down.  
  
After hearing Meht's response, the Gameboy went flying out of Beastboy's green hands. "WHAT?" he choked. He continued. "That's gross!" The Gameboy fell a few feet short of Meht, bounced, causing it to break, and skidded forward. Meht was still walking, and then, all of the sudden; she tripped on the broken gaming system. The bowl flipped out of her hands, spinning in mid air. Fish and squid flew across the room, landing in random places. The crab narrowly missed Starfire, who was disgusted by it and it's cracked shell. No damage was inflicted...that was, until one accursed cephalopod flew off course...  
  
The squid ricochet into the air, hitting a lamp, then the television, leaving moist squidiness at the points of impact. Then, as if it had a mind of its own, the squid zeroed in on it's target. And then in 3...2...1....THWACK! Right smack on Beastboy's head.  
  
»»End Flashback««  
  
"...And then you came in." Raven finished, monotone the whole time. She smirked a little, but not noticeably.  
  
Cyborg cracked up laughing, tears beginning to come to his eye. Meht plucked the squid from Beastboy's hair. "I am sorry, Boy of Beasts." She simply said, and she tossed the squid into the bowl with the other food she picked up during Raven's story. Starfire examined the dead crab. "Your food you picked out, it looks appetizing!" she said, beaming. "Would you like to cook the dinner feast with me? I'm sure it will be grand!"  
  
"It sounds like...how do you say it? Fun, I think. I gladly accept your invitation!" Meht said, grinning wildly. The two girls left the room, giggling, to go converse their dinner plan. Raven retreated to the roof to meditate. Robin walked in to find a stunned Cyborg and Beastboy. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Starfire and Meht..." the two began in unison.  
  
"What about them? Is Star—I mean...are they all right?!"  
  
"They....they..."  
  
"They what? Tell me what happened to her—er, them!"  
  
"They're cooking dinner."  
  
"What's wrong with that? Starfire could use some help with cooking." said Robin. Cy and BB pointed over to the lonely bowl of dead sea creatures.  
  
"That...is Meht's breakfast..."  
  
Robin was terrified.  
  
»»ð««  
  
The four Titans who didn't cook waited at the table uneasily. Raven showed no outward emotion, as usual. Beastboy prayed they wouldn't make him eat meat. Cyborg just sat in discomfort. Robin began to tried to even comprehend what horrors he may have to stomach for fear of hurting Starfire—and Meht's—feelings. Proud smiles radiated from the two preparers of the food as they set the plates on the table.  
  
Beastboy had green, spinach looking stuff on it and a chunk of tofu with added flavoring shaped oddly like a...platypus. Interesting...  
  
Cyborg's plate had a de-tentacled squid cooked to a light brown and fish sticks from the freezer.  
  
Raven and Robin ate the same thing; Squid just like the one on Cy's plate and the vegetable-ish stuff like on Beastboy's plate.  
  
Starfire's plate was like Robin and Raven's but instead of squid, she had crab. A little saucer of melted butter was beside her plate.  
  
Meht also ate what Robin and Raven ate. The only difference was that she ate it raw and her squid had tentacles.  
  
The cups were passed out to each Titan and Meht and a pitcher of some indigo concoction was placed in the center of the table. They said grace (Yep. Starfire was getting more religious lately, and she made them pray before dinner or else she became SEVERELY upset. She even went to church on Sunday. Pentecostal. Go figure.) And then began to eat. At least Star and Meht began to eat, anyways. The others just stared. "Come now!" said Meht to the others. She bit a tentacle off the squid on her plate, chewed, and swallowed as if it was normal to her, which it was. "Eat!"  
  
"Yes, friends! Eat!" Star chimed in. She tried to open the shell of her crab, but temporarily gave up and moved on to her greens.  
  
"What is it?" asked Robin. Beastboy began eating his tofu platypus. 'Why a platypus...' he wondered to himself.  
  
Starfire was about to speak, but Meht cut her of before she could reveal anything. "We will not tell you until you eat what you cannot identify."  
  
The four groaned. BB started on the green stuff, Cy started on the squid, Raven poured herself a drink, and Robin also tried the squid. The chewed slow, expecting the worst. There was an awkward silence. Star and Meht looked to the others eagerly. And then....  
  
"You know, I like this green stuff..." said Beastboy.  
  
"Mm, tastes like chicken!" said Cy.  
  
"I like it, it's chewy," said Robin.  
  
Raven didn't compliment. But then again, she didn't criticize, which was good enough. "So, what is it already?"  
  
The two girls beamed. Star looked to Meht. Meht nodded approvingly. "Honey mustard-covered squid cooked on the skillet with a little butter, sea weed salad, and grape cool aid and blue raspberry cool aid mixed with a bit of extra sugar!"  
  
Everyone else nodded and resumed eating. Everyone else except Cyborg. "What?! You made me eat squid?!" he exclaimed.  
  
Starfire and Meht giggled a little. Cyborg eyed the two for a few seconds. "It was the one that got in Beastboy's hair, too, wasn't it?" he asked, suspiciously.  
  
Meht laughed. "At least I did not just decide to serve your squid raw with tentacles!"  
  
Cyborg quietly began to eat.  
  
Author's not: Mmm, squid, mustard, and sea weed! Yum! Or as they say in the Philippines, Masarap! 


	6. The Ring

Chapter 6  
  
Later that week, on Friday night, the Titans and their guest gathered around the arced couch, eyes glued to the screen in horror. They were watching Wicked Scary 0.5, prelude to the original Wicked Scary. Starfire clung to Robin, who was staring at the movie, eyes wide and mouth agape. Beastboy was a scared little kitten on an emotion-hiding Raven. Meht buried her head between the couch and Cyborg's right shoulder as she hid from the movie, hugging his upper arm tightly. The six days that she had been with the Titans, Meht had grown quite fond of him, although she didn't know if the feeling was mutual, even if it was. Cyborg flinched as another person died a horribly death. His whole hand was twitching, laced with streams or red electricity. Meht's powers, influences by fear at the time, were streaming through his arm. And then, the grand finale...the adolescent monster crept toward the final victim in that small town, and then....  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A scream was heard; a real scream, not a scream from the video. All that was seen was a bright flash and all the power went out.  
  
"R-r-robin, why h-has the p-p-power g-gone aw-way?" Starfire stammered.  
  
"Raven?" asked Beastboy.  
  
"It wasn't me." replied the shadowy girl.  
  
"Meht?" inquired Robin.  
  
"Sorry! I didn't mean to!" exclaimed the girl. The power went on. The Titans all began to laugh, except for Cyborg. Meht stared at him. "Cy?" she asked. She looked hard at him. "Cyborg..." Everyone stared. A string of red electricity sparked in his arm. Meht then realized what happened. She set her hand on his shoulder and was... "shocked" so to speak... as electrical energy surged into her body. Cyborg came to a few minutes later. He fixed his gaze on Meht, who had been waiting for him to wake up. "Where'd everybody go?" he asked her.  
  
"They all retreated to their rooms."  
  
"So...what happened?"  
  
"You had an energy overload, I suppose. I caused a power surge through the whole tower. Do you feel ok?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. Did you like the movie?"  
  
"It was a bit too scary for me..."  
  
Cyborg laughed at her. Meht wasn't amused. She hit him in the arm, zapping him slightly. Cyborg winced. "Come on, don't be mean!" said Cy. "Ya love me and you know it!"  
  
Meht growled. She did, but she wasn't going to let him know now! She tackled him and he fell over on the couch. She came over to his side, her hand lightly on his arm. Her face came closer and closer to his. Cyborg was confused. Was she going to kiss him? But her lips never reach his. Instead, the came and inch from his ear, and then....  
  
"Ha ha, you can't catch me!"  
  
Then Meht was off like a rocket, laughing. Cyborg shook away his confusion and gave chase. It started in the living room, Meht running around like a headless chicken. Then she decided to take it outside. She rushed into the elevator and closed it, taking it to the first floor. Cyborg waited agitatedly for the elevator to come back up. She probably got away by now! He entered the elevator and waited as it went down. Finally, the door opened. Meht sat cross-legged, facing the door, but a few yards away. Cyborg began to creep slowly, just as slow as Meht began getting to her feet. Finally she was up, but Cyborg was almost an arm length away. Suddenly, Meht dashed outside of the tower, Cyborg close behind. She tripped on a rock, still laughing like a maniac, and Cyborg tripped over her. His face was in the sand. Meht was laughing even harder now, and so was Cyborg.  
  
"You know," said he, his laughter still slowing. "This is just like how we met!"  
  
"Really, now?" said Meht in response with kind of a breathless laugh; he was crushing her. "Did it take you this long to get off me?"  
  
Cyborg scrambled off of Meht. "Sorry." He said.  
  
"Are you always this clumsy?" she said, sarcastically.  
  
"You know, you're starting to make me wish I just threw you in the ocean again after I tripped on you!" He said, also sarcastic.  
  
"Awe, come on! Don't be mean! Ya love me and you know it!"  
  
"Hey! You little line-stealer!"  
  
"Cow killer!"  
  
"Squid chewer!"  
  
"Pancake burner!"  
  
"Coral eater!"  
  
"WAFFLE ADDICT!"  
  
"YOU...YOU...FISH...EATER...PERSON!"  
  
"Ha!" Meht taunted "You can't think of anything, can you?"  
  
"Shut up!" he snapped, grinning.  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"FINE I WILL!"  
  
"I bet you ten green, paper, American currency that you cannot!"  
  
"It's a deal!"  
  
"You know you will not win this bet!"  
  
"I will too!"  
  
"I would like to see you tr-"  
  
Meht was cut off as Cyborg went and kissed her. It was a short kiss, but when it was finished, Meht was speechless.  
  
"You owe me!" said Cyborg, smirking.  
  
¤¤¤»ð«¤¤¤  
  
Meht awoke to the sun glaring in her eyes. Nice day it was today. She looked around. Cyborg was asleep in his sleeping bag about a foot away. She escaped her borrowed sleeping bag and walked to the shore. Hmm, now what would she eat for breakfast today? She looked around and suddenly she didn't feel like sea food. Maybe she would try one of those "waffles" Cyborg liked so much.  
  
¤¤¤»ð«¤¤¤  
  
Meht stared at the food before her. "It looks...peculiar..." she said.  
  
"Eat it." Urged Cyborg.  
  
Starfire was watching some soap opera. Beastboy was watching too, almost crying. Raven was meditating on the roof. Robin was training.  
  
"Come one, try it..."  
  
"Must I?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Cy watched intently as his green haired, female companion took a bite-sized piece to her mouth with her fork, syrup dripping slowly. It passed into her mouth and she chewed it thoughtfully. Meht swallowed.  
  
"So...how does it taste?"  
  
"Hmm..." said she. She hesitated, taking a dramatic pause.  
  
Cyborg crossed his fingers.  
  
"They are simply delicious! What is this sticky stuff? Stirrup? Stick up? Make up? It resembles the sap of trees..."  
  
"Syrup."  
  
"Oh, I love this syrup! I shall pour me a cup!"  
  
"Meht, Syrup isn't a drink."  
  
"But it is so delicious! Why should it not be a drink?"  
  
"Because....umm..."  
  
"See, you do not know, do you not?"  
  
"I know, it's just...ugh I'll get you a cup."  
  
Robin ran in out of the blue. "Come on! The Hive is breaking into the museum! Titans, go!"  
  
Meht watched as they all left, except Robin. "Meht, are you coming?"  
  
"But, I am not a Titan..."  
  
"We'll see how you do. Then you might be. Let's go!"  
  
Meht smiled and followed the others, floating in the air. Cyborg was held up by Raven, Robin by Starfire, and Beastboy flew as an eagle. In a matter of minutes, they arrived at the Jump City museum, where there was a gaping hole where the entrance was. They all entered and scattered to find the criminals.  
  
—Meht's POV—  
  
I looked around, searching for anybody who looked somewhat evil. I did not know who I was looking for. That was stupid, sending me off after criminals I do not know. Something shone out of the corner of my eye. I turned to face it. Could it be? Yes! I looked at the ring, eyes wide. It was a golden ring with little words, foreign to most but not to me. As I came closer to it, it began pulsing with a deep red glow. I suddenly shrieked as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Raven. "Um, hello." I said sheepishly.  
  
"Robin forgot to tell you what the people from the Hive look like." She said. She described them all to me. "And now you can actually look instead of looking at old jewelry." And in a blink of my eyes, she vanished before me. I looked around cautiously. I heard shouting ahead and floated to it quickly. There I saw the three described "Hive" offenders fighting my friends. Raven and Starfire were in a heated battle with the one called Jinx, Robin and the Boy of Beasts...err, Beastboy (oh, I still have yet to get accustomed to his name!) were fighting the one called Mammoth, and Cyborg was going against Gizmo. I stood, unsure of what to do, looking from friend to friend, trying to determine who needed me most. Then the one called Gizmo stuck an object upon Cyborg's back which caused my friend to discontinue his movement. I flew to confront Gizmo. As soon as I arrived to aid my friend, an arm-like thing originating from a metal device in Gizmo's hands, grabbed me and rendered me immobile. I squirmed, trying to become released. Gizmo used a controlled and brought me to be eye level with him. He was suspended in the air by four metal legs that resembled that of a spider. "Let me go!" I screamed in his face.  
  
"Shut up, snot eater!" he exclaimed. Snot eater? That would be what Boy of, I mean, Beastboy would consider 'lame'. "Who are you? You don't look like a Titan."  
  
"I am a friend of the Titans! Now release me, you stupid roatsvivek!"  
  
"Hey! You better not be insulting me like that, barf brain!"  
  
"Barf brain? Raven was right! You have terrible insults!" I felt the arm squeeze me uncomfortably tighter. This child was beginning to get on my nerves. Then I flew towards a wall, the arm still gripping me forcefully. He started to hit me against a wall. He then began taunting me, insulting my companions and I one at a time.  
  
"And then there's that Cyborg! He's such an outdated waste of inorganic, metal materials! You should just ditch him in a junk yard! The only thing he's good for is scrap metal! In fact, after I win, I think I'll take him apart and build a device to destroy the rest of the Titans! Yeah! That'd work! That would totally w-"  
  
I interrupted with a massive stream of crimson electricity danced through my hair. My eyes were glowing red, as was the orb on my necklace. Gizmo's eyes widened. Red lightning surged throughout the arm, coming to his evil devices, and eventually to him. I was released immediately and the child lay on the ground, unconscious. I turned my attention to Cyborg who still lay on the ground, motionless.  
  
—Omniscient Narrator POV—  
  
"Is he alive? He does not move, what is wrong?" Meht asked Robin, worriedly. The Titans had won and had gathered around their half-robotic friend. She watched as he yanked an odd piece of machinery off of Cyborg. Cyborg got up, drowsily.  
  
"Thank Tzech, you are alive!" exclaimed Meht.  
  
"Oh, how joyous! Meht's sadness began to convince I, too, that you may be dead!" Star chimed in.  
  
"Not that big of a deal, just another piece of Gizmo's junk." said Cyborg.  
  
"That is good! Now let's go and watch a movie on the picture box!" Meht said, smiling.  
  
Then they all went home, calm and happy; all except Meht. Sure, she was happy, but the more that ring flashed in her head, the more she knew what needed to be done.  
  
A/N: Sorry I didn't update for a spell. I was busy! Well, happy Independence Day to all y'all Americans! REVIEW!!! 


	7. The End

A/N: Well, this is the final chapter. I hope you like it! Sorry if some parts are a bit...blunt.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Meht bounced on the couch in glee as she watched a wonderful movie Starfire had introduced to her. It was called My Neighbor Totoro. She loved it.  
  
"I love it!" she exclaimed.  
  
Cyborg groaned. "Ugh, no violence, no villain. How can you like this? Geeze, I need to get a girlfriend. Then I can go out dating with all the others."  
  
"The concept of the 'double date' is still a bit...foolish. With another couple around, that would make less privacy for each individual couple."  
  
"Well, I'd rather go out and do triple dating with the others than sit around with this stupid, G-rated movie."  
  
"It is not stupid! And why do you not have a girlfriend? You seem very...nice to me." She said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Half of me is metal. Why do you think?"  
  
"Um...maybe you need to go out a little more? And maybe then you will meet someone you love. And they may love you in return."  
  
"I do love someone...it's just..."  
  
"Then tell her. How else would you know if she also shares your feelings?"  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"You must, though!"  
  
"Urgh...nevermind. The point is, I don't got a girl 'cause I'm not all human. No one could love me."  
  
"Um...You are...loved though..."  
  
The big grey totoro roared for the cat bus.  
  
"By who?"  
  
The cat bus came to the bus stop.  
  
"Erm..."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Come on, Meht!"  
  
Meht hid her face. Tatsuke's dad finally came and was explaining his lateness.  
  
"I do."  
  
Tatsuke and Mei were hanging from their father's arms.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea. And now that I have told, you must tell-"  
  
"Why do you like me?"  
  
"Must I really answer? It is somewhat akward now." The DVD player spat the DVD out and broke.  
  
"Do you wanna do it while the others are here?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Spit it out. Why?"  
  
"Have you ever just felt that maybe someone was just ment for you?" The power went out in a flash of red. All that could be seen was the red glow of Meht's necklace and Cy's eye. The darkness comforted her. "Look, you saved me. Saved me from the falling ice and from the ocean. You tried my food. You stayed as I fished. You 'had my back' when I broke the computer. You've done so many things for me in such a short time. And all of it convinced me that you liked me, and that drove me to thinking I liked you. All of this because of stupid day dreams. I feel foolish..."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
"Why not. It was only a fantasy of mine, us...being in love..." she said dejectedly.  
  
Cyborg sighed. There was an awkward silence. "Look, Meht.." he began, a bit of unsure ness in his voice. He sat a bit closer to her and wrapped hi arm around her shoulers. "I...love you too."  
  
"Meht gasped. The power flashed on and off. "You do? You really do? Then we are like Starfire and Robin, and Raven and Beastboy now, correct?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"This is wonderful!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So...now what? Should I go get the ice cream? I hear ice cream is a great way of celebrating! We can eat the ice cream until our heads are frozen or the ice cream is one, whichever is first!" The power came on.  
  
"Sounds like a plan!"  
  
And so, the new couple watched the rest of the Totoro movie as they finished the ice cream.  
  
The Next Day And A Month After That Too  
  
"How would you feel about being a Titan?"  
  
Meht looked to Robin, almost speechless. Almost. "Oh, I would bee honored!"  
  
Robin handed her a communicator. "Well, welcome to the team!"  
  
Meht fingered it, looking at it, thoroughly examining it. Everyone was quite joyous that she had joined, even Raven, who didn't really show it. But internally, she was. Meht had been learning meditation from Raven and began to meditate with she and Star. She had to admit, it was preventing emotional energy outbursts; the cost of replacing appliances decreased also. Meht got her own room. It looked like a hotel room, but cleaner.  
  
Later, they had a small party. Starfire was disappointed that her 'creamy frozen dessert' was nowhere to be found, but otherwise the party was great!  
  
The next month was pretty busy. Criminals were running amuck, and then there was the matter of Starfire's birthday. Robin got her a pet fish, Raven got her The Cat in the Hat series of books, Beastboy got her a cookbook, Cyborg got her the Brittany spears CD (the biggest mistake he made in his life..), and Meht got her the Lilo and Stitch DVD. Tamaran sent her a few gifts also. Even Blackfire sent he something; a rock. Nonetheless, Star was delighted.  
  
Meht and Cyborg were growing closer. They even kissed about every day, even though they were still a bit shy. Usually it was just a simple goodnight kiss. It had become obvious to the others that they were going out.  
  
Ok, Enough Summarizing  
  
Memories flashed trough Meht's head. She was having a yearning to do something, but she knew she couldn't. She had to, though. Would she? Yes. She went to the living room, acting a bit sick. Beastboy looked at her. "Dude, are you ok? Do you want some tofu bacon?"  
  
"Ugh, I think I will pass. I am feeling a bit squeamish today. I just came to tell you I will be sleeping in my room."  
  
"Ok..." said Robin, a bit confused. He shrugged it off as Starfire set his food before him. Her hair smelled nice today, like melon...  
  
Meht went into her room and locked the door. She ten soared out of the window.  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of the Titans were finishing their breakfast. Suddenly, Robin's communicator sounded. He opened it and listened. "Robbery at the museum. Titans, go!"  
  
And with that, they were off. All exept Meht, who was 'sick'.  
  
At The Museum  
  
The Titans were in pursuit of the cloaked crook. It went down into the sewers, disappearing into the darkness, running fearfully. "Titans, split up!" barked Robin. They all split and ran into different corridors, err, pipes. Cyborg scanned the dark with the light on his shoulder. He detected movement and immediately gave chase. It was the criminal! In a matter of minutes, Cyborg found them cornered. He came closer to it, ready to grab them. But then, something caught his attention. From the shadow cast by the cloak came scared eyes or blue-green and with snake-like pupils. He reached out his hand, and the figure flinched. He yanked down the hood.  
  
It was Meht.  
  
"Meht..." he said, surprised and confused. "Why...I thought you were sick...why are you here and stealing?"  
  
"Look, I didn't mean for it to be this way. I did Come from Isla Guafo. I did row to the Panama Canal. I did catch a ride on a boat. But the ship did not sink." Meht lowered her head.  
  
"What do you mean?" said Cyborg. He looked hurt and confused. Meht sank to the ground.  
  
"I mentioned the betrayal of Cam once. He took a very valuable item of my family; a gold ring that glowed red when one of the clan members approached. It was our source of power. It kept us away from illness. I came to retrieve it and I followed his boat. I almost had it until his 'fiancé' unexpectedly knocked me off the boat. Then I fainted and you found me. Then I saw the ring in the museum. I needed to get it. And so I am." Meht looked up to Cyborg. He had kneeled down. "I am sorry I have deceived you." Cyborg looked down at her. He looked disappointed with her. "You hate me now, don't you Cyborg?"  
  
"No, I don't." He got up. "Go before the others find you."  
  
Meht floated up. "Do you mean it? You are not mad?"  
  
"Yeah. Go. I understand why you did this."  
  
Meht gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and flew away, leaving her cloak behind.  
  
The rest of the day, all of the Titans moped around. They failed. The ring was stolen. Robin was working hard in his room to figure out who the culprit was. Cyborg sat in his room, unhappy. Beastboy tried to spend time with Raven, but she was always absorbed in some book. Starfire sat on the couch waiting for Robin to finally come out. Meht emerged from her room, holding on to a paper with red writing on it. She knoked on Cyborg's door. "Who is it?" he asked.  
  
"It's me." said Meht.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Cyborg," she said as she drifted in and took a seat next to him on his bed. "I am so sorry for today."  
  
"It's alright." He said, faking a smile.  
  
"No, it is not." She handed him the note and kissed him one more time. She then drifted out of the room. Cyborg read it quickly. It said:  
  
Dear Titans. I am going home for a while. I may be back some day, so do not fret. I shall see you again.  
  
Love,  
Nicolitzvervilkferohoumeht-Ahe'imeh  
  
Cyborg raced after her to the roof. The dusky sky was streaked with assorted colors. He saw Meht standing at the edge of the roof, back to the ground. "Goodbye, Cyborg! I love you always!" she said, smiling. She waved. "'Till we meet again!" and with that, she fell back off the ledge. Cyborg ran downstairs as fast as he could. Thoughts ran through his mind crazily. Home means she's going to go to heaven! She might come and see me as an angel! She killed herself! I know it! But all these thoughts diminished as he looked where she landed.  
  
And all that was seen were her footprints in the sand that led to the sea and a green and red speck flying away in the distant.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Well that's it. My first story, done! Sadly, this'll be my last story too. This site put bad stuff on my computer, so I can't go on it anymore. I shouldn't even be here finishing my story now! Well, keep checking for an Epilogue to this, ok? Well, farewell, my readers! Please review! I'll miss y'all!  
  
-For the last time on this sight, w00tw00t a.k.a. La Penguina Princessa de la Fuego de la Verde Penguina a.k.a. The Penguin Princess of the Fire of the Green Penguin a.k.a. Bonnie a.k.a. Bonnie 


End file.
